Indecent Proposal
by Razell
Summary: Toad and Berzerker, newly freed from Weapon XI, reflect a bit on their plans for the future as they fight off some perverts who want to kidnap them. Rated for some perverted themes and violence. Probably needs a little work, may add a bit more.


Indecent Proposal

1985

Two young men walked down the dark streets of New York City, trying not to attract attention, especially of the Federal kind. They'd both suffered greatly at the hands of the government, and neither wanted to go back.

One was of medium height, in his late teens with curly, light brown hair and a handsome, youthful face. He was wearing blue genes, a red t-shirt and grey sneakers

His companion, however...

He was young, lean muscled and a bit shorter than his friend. He was also _green_, with green-black hair, overlarge yellow eyes and webbed hands and feet. If he had been 'normal' he would have been attractive by human standards. He was dressed entirely in black, black pants, black t-shirt, black hoodie and black sneakers.

Just two young mutants, looking for a place in the world.

As they made their silent way through the shadows an oily voice called out to them.

"How would you boys like to make some easy money?"

Both whipped around toward the voice.

He was a tall, wan-faced man with long black hair and thin lips. He was wearing an expensive light grey suit and dress shoes. Something about his face made both boys think of a snake.

"Wot did ye say?" The green youth asked in disbelief.

"I asked if you boys would like to make some easy money... Of course, I can also pay you in whatever... _Substances_ you favor."

"Bloody 'ell! This bloke thinks we're a couple a' _rent boys_!"

The man smiled darkly, "That accent is lovely, Scottish?"

"British, ye' fancy wanker. An in case ye' haven' noticed, I'm a bloody green mutant..."

"I like _exotic_ young men."

"Bully fer you." He grabbed his friend's arm, "C'mon Ray, let's go."

The man slithered a bit toward them, "I am a very wealthy and influential man. I could pay you handsomely. I simply want to take a few pictures, maybe a short film... It doesn't have to be with _me_ you know, I'm content to watch the two of you _perform_..."

"Over your dead body." The curly-haired youth said menacingly, "Get your perverted a** away from us, or you'll regret it." Something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

The green youth noticed a shadow detaching itself from a nearby wall. A pale, thin young man with light colored hair, eyeglasses and a blue suit appeared, smiling, "That's no way to talk to such a great man." He held up a syringe.

"Toad, I think we may be in a rat trap." Ray whispered.

"Such attractive young men..." The snake hissed, "It would be a shame to have you slip through my fingers."

"Ye'll have ta' live wit' the disappointment." Toad sneered.

Another, larger goon emerged from the shadows as a dark van emerged into the alley, blocking the exit. Several more men got out. And they were armed.

"Try not to damage them too badly." The serpent man actually licked his lips. "Can't sell broken merchandise. The green one alone should fetch a fine price..."

"Ye wanna' handle this, Berzerker? 'ardly worth me time." Toad smirked.

"With pleasure. Just make sure you're out of the way."

Toad jumped to the top of the nearest building in a single, tremendous leap.

"Such powerful thighs he must have." The snake mused, oblivious to the danger."That will really please the customers..."

Berzerker closed his eyes and the air began to swirl and spark around him, whipping up loose garbage, stones and debris as it picked up speed. His feet lifted several inches from the ground as the whirlwind intensified, within seconds he was in the vortex of a mini, electrically-charged tornado, the men around him flung about like rag-dolls, smashing into the brick walls surrounding the alley. Even the van began to shake and shudder under the force of the wind, finally lifting several inches from the ground and slamming sideways into the nearest wall, shattering brick and crushing steel.

Berzerker's feet touched on the now ruined, rubble-strained street. Toad jumped down to join him as the wind died down.

Ray's face was pale, "T-that was... I didn't mean to _kill_ them..."

"Perverted 'uman trash. Don' sweat it." Toad cackled lightly, "Are ye' sure ye' don' wanna join The Brotherhood, Ray? We could use a powerful mutant like you."

"Sorry, but I just don't trust that Magneto guy. I think he's using you..."

"'Es a great man."

"That's what four-eyes said about snake-face." Ray ignored Toad's angry stare, "No, I'm going with Scaleface's idea. Get as far from normal humans as possible, even if it means building our own society."

"Ye mean run an' hide..."

Berzerker looked at the chaos and death around him, which he had caused, "I don't want _this_. I just want to be left alone, away from Weapon-X, away from the bigots, perverts, politicians and fanatics who think we're The Devil's Spawn. I wish you'd come with us-"

"They'll find ya', no matter 'ow deep you burrow into the ground-"

There was a flurry of movement as the grey-clad man emerged from the rubble and rushed the pair, mouth open obscenely wide, fangs gleaming in the dim light.

"So, 'es a mutant too." Toad remarked calmly.

He kicked the creature square in the chest, crushing his rib-cage, his bloody boot emerging from his back.

Ray felt a little sick at the gory sight. He shuddered, "We better get out of here before the cops show up."

"We''ll c'mon then... Wait a minute..." Toad crouched down by the dead man and pulled out his wallet, "Perv' boy was loaded!" He pulled out a wad of 100 dollar bills, "Tonight, we eat out!" He laughed and threw the now empty wallet onto the corpse.

...

Later,

"-Suspected crime lord and sex trafficker, was found dead along with several of his bodyguards and agents. The whole area looks like it was hit by a tornado, bricks, paving, even a van being tossed around like toys."

Toad smirked, "So, they're not as stupid as they look."

"How are they going to explain a tornado hitting one alley in New York and only killing a few perverts?" Ray was sitting on the couch of the small apartment, his face in his hands.

Toad giggled, "_Act a' God_." He slapped Ray on the back, "Don' feel so bad, y' probably saved a bunch a' kids from bein' abused, maybe even killed..."

"I... I hope so." Ray's eyes were wide, haunted.

Despite his temper, Berzerker was soft, he didn't like killing, not even killing humans. He just wanted to be left alone with his girlfriend. He didn't want a war, but Toad knew it was coming, and he was gonna' be ready when the flatscans turned on them. Unlike Ray, he'd been tortured his entire life by 'normal' humans, and he knew what they were capable of. He had no desire to let them put him in another lab, or a prison camp. He couldn't just hide and hope they'd go away, he had to be proactive, make them fear and obey... They'd never accept the future willingly, so he and Magneto an' the rest would cram it down their pretty little throats.

That was the natural order of things, after all.

...

The End...

Notes:

Berzerker appears as a prisoner of Weapon XI in _X-Men:Origins - Wolverine. _He is freed and never seen again. Oddly, his power is the ability to create electromagnetically charged tornado-like whirlwinds.

Scaleface, to the best of my knowledge, never appeared in any of the films, she's Berzerker's girlfriend and has to ability to transform into a large dragon.

The pervert is, of course, Orochimaru from _Naruto_. His glasses-wearing henchmen is Kabuto, the others are mine.

The British/Scottish bit is a bit of a joke on the fact that actor Ray Park is Scottish but was playing Toad, a British character, in the first X-Men movie. I have no idea who played Berzerker or Toad in _X-Men:Origins - Wolverine_ , they just appeared in cameos.


End file.
